What If?
by Ryoko
Summary: What if Jasmine discovered the affair? Of course we all know Jasmine isn't that smart, but if she was this is how I think she would have done it.


Title: What IF Jasmine discovered the affair?  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Okay okay, I know in the story it didn't happen this way but it's fun to think of this kind of stuff. I believe if Jasmine did find out, this is how she'd do it...of course this is fanfiction...and we all know Jasmine isn't that smart; it's fun to make up new fics anyway!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Queen Jasmine, here is the royal mail for today," said the servant.  
"Oh thanks you, Bahsheer," the queen commented while taking the mail from the servants hands.  
"Um, Queen...if you don't mind my asking, why did you request the mail be brought to you this week?" Basheer shyly asked. Jasmine smiled and laughed softly.  
"Well, Aladdin is away again...in France, surprise. I just was curious. He said last night that he would try to write to me - since he has a long stay there." Jasmine easily answered. Basheer bowed and stepped back, then walked away.  
Jasmine paged through the millions of papers and envelopes. She didn't see anything from France or from her husband, but became curious about their bills. Since she was a Princess, she never really understood bills and having to pay money. Even though the Palace collected any bills from Agrabah, they still received their own bills so they could fairly deduct their own spendings.   
She opened the one for the television company...and the price was sky high! Jasmine's eyes widened and she made a mental note to talk to her youngest twins. She then opened one for water, and electricity and noticed tons of phone bills. The family was big on cellphones. Everyone had one; Jasmine thought it almost neccessary. Her own bill along with her oldest sons and daughters bills were small. However, the youngest twins, especially Teeny Jasmine's, were through the roof! Jasmine made another mental note.  
She then opened Aladdin's. His bill was very, very high! She figured so because of his job he probably had to make frequent phone calls to various places. But all of the phone calls were dialed to one number. Behind that paper was another bill with a high price and lots of numbers...again all dialed to one number...but to a different number.   
Jasmine became curious. She figured one of the numbers went to his work building, and she wasn't shy of dialing it. After listening to a few rings, she heard the phone pick up. She then heard some strange noises...almost like a sheep or goat or something. Immediately frightened, she hung up. She decided to call the other number. It run twice and then she heard a very familiar  
"Hello?"  
"Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed.  
"Uh...uh...J-...Jas-...J-...what are you doing?" Aladdin stuttered helplessly. Jasmine suddenly grew suspicious.   
"Aladdin? What's wrong?" she questioned.   
"Uh...I-...uh...I'm, I'm in a VERY important ...meeting right now!" Aladdin added.  
"Meeting?!" questioned a laughing female voice.  
"Aladdin, what on earth...!" Jasmine started.  
"Gotta go!" And he hung up. Jasmine was confused and slightly angered. Why did Aladdin sound so nervous? Who was the female voice and why did she question the `meeting'? Jasmine eyed the bills again. Then she noticed something was funny about it...why was one of Aladdin's cellphone numbers all dialed to his other cellphone number?   
Jasmine tried to piece things together. But why when she called the other number did it sound like a goat? She made a third mental note; chat with Minnie.   
  
**************************************************************************  
"Minnie!" Jasmine smiled and shouted as she ran to Minnie Mouse. Minnie turned and smiled.   
"Lonely without your husband, Jasmine?" Minnie sweetly asked. Jasmine's smile disappeared. Minnie noticed and she frowned.  
"How many Disney people have...a sheep or goat as their sidekick?" Jasmine asked. Minnie's eyebrow raised.   
"Well one does - a goat." Minnie simply replied. Jasmine smirked.   
"Who is that?" she asked.  
"The newest Disney girl...a goat named Djali; remember from that talk I gave you?" Jasmine was silent.  
"Yes, yes...but tell me more about the girl..." Jasmine persisted. Minnie continued.  
"Oh, you mean Esmeralda?" Jasmine mouthed the name.  
"What a beautiful name..."she stopped and her eyebrows narrowed. "Minnie, where does this movie take place again?" she was very firm.  
"Why, the city of love; Paris, France!" Minnie dreamily answered. "She's a gypsy dancer, very beautiful...but..." Minnie stopped. Jasmine seemed lost in thought but her eyebrows remained down.   
"But what...?" Jasmine asked.  
"But- she uses her `charms' in the wrong way. I mean...well she's going to get herself - and probably one of us - into trouble someday. And it won't be pretty." Minnie seemed angered. Jasmine was still silent. It was all coming together in her head...slowly...but not surely.   
"Why do you ask, Jasmine?" Minnie questioned. Jasmine walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jasmine's leaned on her balcony and the moonlight shined on her teary eyes. She had Aladdin's bills in her hand. She decided to go back in and look through his work papers. She paged through list after list after list of work-week papers. Over half of them in the first bunch she held were to France...and towards the end of the stack, they all were. And most of the stays were one week, two weeks, or even longer. Worst of all, there wasn't much work related topics written on them about what he did and accomlplished while away. Jasmine threw the papers back on the floor and sat down on their bed. She began thinking to herself:  
`Aladdin has two cellphones. He apparently has one and this goat...no this girl Esmeralda must have the other. It must have been at her house or whatever, and that's why the goat picked it up...And she must have been that `meeting' voice...So if Aladdin's been going to France alot, he apparently must be meeting her a lot. And he must have given her his other phone so...so they could stay in contact when away from...each other...'  
She picked back up the bills. "And they sure do call each other alot...And Aladdin was so nervous...he always gets nervous when he...when he lies...when he lies...he..." she sobbed. "He's lying to me about something...he's lying to me about this whole thing." Tears started to run down her cheeks. "He hasn't told me anything about this it's like a ...a secret...And bu the sound of her voice...he wasn't really in a meeting...he was...he was with her! And she...she was laughing...she was...she was laughing at me!" Jasmine slowly slid off the bed and fell to the floor on her knees. "Does she even know about me I wonder...He never did say my name...he stuttered...he's lying, NO...even worse..." She broke into a flood of tears. "Even worse...he's cheating. My Aladdin is having an affair!" And Jasmine burst into tears and eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Yes, no? All comments, questions, and suggestions can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  
  



End file.
